This invention pertains to an improved vehicle cover and more particularly to such a cover including storage means which also serve to anchor an end of the cover to the vehicle.
It is known that sunlight damages the exposed surfaces of the interior of a vehicle. It is also known that when parked under direct sunlight, the vehicle's interior temperature rises due to the familiar greenhouse effect. This rise in temperature further damages the vehicle's interior. Furthermore, the hot air and the hot surfaces of the interior can prove uncomfortable for a person staying in or returning to the vehicle. Some articles in the vehicle such as magnetic media and electronic equipment can sometimes suffer from the elevated temperature as well.
In addition, when a vehicle is left to stand outside all night exposed to the elements, the finish on the vehicle will be dulled.
The general object of this invention is to provide sun protection for the interior of a vehicle by means of a highly effective, low cost, durable, easy to use, theft resistant and reflective sun protection cover to be deployed over the cabin of the vehicle.
The cover, its storage bag or pouch, and its attachment means for securing an end of the cover to an end of the vehicle are designed as a single integrated unit which significantly reduces the cost of the unit. It further makes the unit easier to use.
As shown herein the pouch is held firmly inside the trunk of the vehicle by plastic dipped hooks which engage openings in the trunk lid. The cover is deployed by being taken out of the trunk through the opening which is created between the trunk lid and the rear windshield or body of the vehicle when the trunk lid is opened. Accordingly, the deployment and storage of the cover can readily be handled by a single person requiring no special tools or the like. Since the cover is anchored or remains anchored securely at the trunk end thereof, it remains stable during deployment as well as during storage.
According to another feature of the invention, the cover uses the vehicle's own body parts to hold it in place when pulled over the cabin. At least one door of the vehicle is used to hold the cover in place by being closed onto it whereby the cover will fit underneath the upper portion of the door containing the window frame. The leading portion of the cover can be held in place by being tucked under the windshield wipers of the vehicle.
According to a further embodiment, the cover employs elastic strings disposed to be wrapped about the side view mirrors of the vehicle.
The foregoing design of the cover makes it substantially theft proof without requiring any specific tie-down or locks or alarms or the like. In the deployed position, the cover is firmly anchored to the interior of the trunk. With the trunk lid closed and locked it would be extremely difficult if not impossible to tamper or remove the cover from the vehicle. When the cover is stowed, the cover is safely locked within the trunk, concealed and out of sight.